The Kolor Rangers
by Dorapan
Summary: Para jagoan kita menemukan kolor sakti! Berjuanglah mereka menumpas kejahatan , dilengkapi kolor zords mereka! Action 4 update!
1. Prologue

Halo, ceritanya lagi pengen nulis nih, kayaknya pengen panjang nih ceritanya, mumpung lagi rada gelo. Kali ini gw bikin cerita yg agak panjang!!

**The Kolor Rangers**

Pada suatu hari yang sangat panas di Konoha, Naruto lagi jalan-jalan dengan santai. Hari itu terlihat banyak bule. "Banyak bule gini, apa gw usaha hotel aja kali?" pikirnya membayangkan berenang gaya Paman Gober, di atas tumpukan uang. Tiba-tiba ada bule ngajak ngomong.

"Can you speak English?" kata si bule.

"Little-little I can..." jawabnya. (ket: ingat, Naruto tidak pandai)

"Anybody there on that hotel?"

"Nothing who who..."

"Oh, thank you, my name is Suradi bin Warjo, what's your name?"

"My name is... Naruto aja lah, nice to meet you,"

"Ha, nice to meet you, too,"

"Too?? Too kan 2?? Oh kalo gitu..." pikir Naruto (ket: cara pembacaan too kan sama dengan two)

"Oh yeah, nice to meet you, three," katanya sambil merasa pintar tapi padahal bodoh.

"Three?? What for?"

"For... For kan 4... Jadi..." pikirnya lagi. (ket: cara pembacaan!!)

"For five..."

"Are you sick?" (ket: inga!! inga!!)

"No, I'm seven..."

Si bule pun sangat-sangaaaaaat bingung. Ya udah dia pergi. Naruto pun mulai berjalan lagi. Tiba-tiba di ujung jalan!! Ada kolor yang mengkilap

"Edan, keren pisan... ckckckckck..." katanya sambil memelototi benda tersebut.

"Mending kolornya gw ambil ah..."

Kolor itu berwarna kuning. Naruto pun segera memakainya. Tiba-tiba pun ada suara angin, maksudnya selain punya telinga angin punya bacot juga.

"Weleh, ada mulut terbang!!" (tuh kan angin punya bacot, bikin kabar juga bisa kan?)

Salah satu bacot sang angin pun berkata,

"Selamat!! Anda telah mendapatkan kolor kuning sakti kolor ranger elemen angin dengan tanda plus plus sangat kuat!!"

"Wuih, kolor ranger katanya..."

"Dan segera kami beritahukan pemilik kolor sakti kolor ranger lainnya setelah pariwara berikut ini..." kata mulut lainnya.

-Jreng-Jreng-Jreng-Jreng- E na o... energi inspirasiku!!

-Teng-Teng-Teng- Indomi... Seleraku...

-Dong-Deng-Deng-Dong- Breaking News... Saat ini -bla333-

"Pemilik kolor merah : makhluk yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha...

Pemilik kolor biru : species baru yang berjudul Rock Lee

Pemilik kolor hijau : -

Pemilik kolor hitam legendaris : -

Pemilik kolor putih legendaris : -

Dan sayangnya kolor pink tidak ada, karena pemakai sebelumnya telah merobeknya saking malunya -dia wanita-"

"Segera bertemu mereka!!! Kekuatan angin kolor kuning!!"

Kolor kuning Naruto pun mengeluarkan angin dari kolornya, dia terbang.

"Aku terbang!! Aku terbang!! Aku terbang!! Aku... Jatuhhh!!!!" teriaknya dengan keras.

(ket: saat terbang tiba-tiba tali kolornya lepas jadi kolornya juga lepas)

xxxxxxxx

Pada saat yang sama, Sasuke dan Lee sedang sekolah di sekolahnya.(ket: ingat Naruto tidak pandai)

Mereka akan segera mulai belajar, mari kita simak pembelajaran mereka. Guru mereka adalah Kakashi. Bel masuk pun berbunyi...

Anak2(A2): slamat pagi Pak Guruuuuu...

Kakashi(K): ulangi!!

A2: slamat pagi Pak Guruuuuu...

K: kurang kompak!

A2: slamat pagi pak Guruuuu...

K: KURANG KOMPAK!!!

A2: Kurang Kompak Pak Guruuu...

K: slamat pagi...

Sasuke(S): lho?

K: ya, suka2 guru, jangan seenaknya, lho lho lho...

Baik, sekarang, diabsen dulu ya...

Fatonah??

S: tidak ada pak...

K: absen?? OK...

Aminah??

S: tidak ada...

Lee(L): beli beras pak...

K: hah??

L: tadi saya lihat di pasar pagi, Pak...

K: hmm... Jamilah??

L: Jamilah... Mbecak ya??

K: Suradi, Suradi??

Teman 1: lagi keramas!!

K: lho ngapain sih keramas sgala, lha ilaah...

S: klo gak salah kan Suradi tuh bule yg di awal2 tadi?

Teman 2: iya, ya?

K: Wahab??

S: dari tadi kok rasa2nya bukan murid sini tuh pak?!

K: Rizki, Rizki??

S: Rizki...

Teman 3: gak ada pak!!

K: coba... Ooh, salah, ini absensi Majelis Talil...

A2: ssst ssst ssst... Huuuuuuu...

K: Lupa saya, maaf2...

S: di sini namanya Jimmy Henrik, begitu!!

K: Jimmy Henrik?

S: iya, gak ada Suradi, gak ada!!

K: diabsen lagi ya...

Rok Li?

L: ya pak!!

K: yak, bagus, emang daritadi gw demen yg begitu...

Sasuke??

S: yes, sir!

K: wah, ada... anu ya, ada murid impor disini...

S: ndak pak guru, saya ya cuma bisa 'yes, sir' aja, yg laen gak bisa!!

K: ooh, kamu??

S: iya...

cakep ya?

K: wah ngaco...

A2: Najis!! Najis!!

K: Kusnawi??

Kusnawi: Nggih, Pak Guru!! Kulo wonten riki!!

K: bukan main...

Bambang?

Teman 1: keramas, Pak!!

S: kok daritadi banyak yg keramas, Pak ya?

K: mungkin, besok bulan puasa...

Tuti??

Teman 1: lagi keramas juga!!

L: kok pada keramas semua?? Pada barengan pula... Sekolah gak serius...

K: gak apa apa, mungkin tetanggaan kali ya Tuti sama Bambang?

L: bilangin sama si Tuti atau Bambang, supaya gak keramas gundulin aja!!

K: ya, terus... Wati, Wati??

S: Wati keseleo!!

Temen 3: ada, Pak... Ada...

S: ooh, Wati tidur!!

K: terakhir, Warjo??

L: Warjo cuti, Pak!!

K: apa?? kenapa?

L: Warjo cuti hamil, Pak!!

K: ini sekolah apa kantor sih, ada yg cuti?!

L: cuti, Pak. Kemaren permisi sama saya-

K: ijin...

L: -ijin... katanya, "Saya mau cuti dulu, istri saya hamil...". Bukan Warjo-nya yang hamil!!

S: Warjo kan bapaknya Suradi si bule??

K: eh, kamu, Sasuke, kamu anak siapa sih? Wali muridnya siapa?

S: eh, ya tergantung, Pak!! Siapa yg ngongkosin!!

L: dia anak asuh, Pak...

K: anak asuh? Ooh, asuhan siapa ya??

S: asuhan... Kak Seto

K: bagus! Saya senang, murid di sini dinamis sekali...

L: Pak, absen terus, gak belajar-belajar?

K: belom!! Ini kan baru hari pertama, jadi sekolah cuma bentar, refreshing dulu...

OK, anak-anak... Berhubung kalian akan menghadapi ujian, jadi...

A2: jadi apa, Pak?

K: jadi ujian cukup kita hadapi saja.

L: gak usah dikerjain Pak?

K: ya itu tergantung nanti!!

S: makanya banyak murid lulus ya Pak!!

K: lalu, bagi yg belum bayar 'uang bangku' harap bayar nanti... (ket: uang bangku uang skolah)

S: lho, waktu itu kakak saya sekolah di sini sudah bayar uang bangku, itu bangkunya kemana itu??

K: itu istilah, oon... Trus kakak ente udah bayar lantas ente kagak ya...

S: becanda, Pak... OK... OK...

A2: ssst ssst ssst HUUUUUU

L: lucu, gembel!!

K: saya ingatkan, untuk yang mau ikut ujian... Ini gak wajib, mau ikut boleh, ga ikut boleh.

L: wah enak ya sekolahnya bebas!!

K: ya enak memang

L: jadi bayar boleh, gak bayar boleh...

K: kalo bayar mah tetep atuh!!

S: ngajar boleh, gak ngajar boleh...

K: nah itu baru... Kalo tetangga kondangan kan kita gak usah ngajar...

Juga saya ingatkan yg mau ujian tadi, foto jangan lupa ya... 2 saja ya...

L: berapaXberapa Pak?

K: ukuran postcard...

S: berapa fotonya Pak?

K: dua!! Ente dari tadi kuping taro mana sih?!

S: di Hongkong, Pak, kuping.

Jadi dua, kan, postcard, yang satu lagi??

K: kan ada dua tuh... Yang satu postcard, yang satu ukuran kartu pos.

L: adegannya sama, Pak? Mungkin yang satu hadap kanan...

K: kalo bisa, yang satu pas lagi mandi...

S: satu lagi?? Satu lagi??

K: yang satu, lagi manjat pohon kelapa sampe di pucuk, loncat mendarat kepala duluan, foto itu, mampus, mampus lu

A2: Huuuuu, gitu aja marah...

S: Guru marah!!

K: mumpung ada banyak waktu, coba Li kesini!!

L: Lee, Pak...

K: biar!! Coba kamu jelaskan tentang Romawi di depan

L: Siap, Romawi, Romawiiii, ibukotanya Roma.

K: apa?

L: Roma, Pak, ibukotanya.

K: lanjut, lanjut...

L: Roma... Romawi, didirikan pada tahun 504 SM. 504 SM, didirikan oleh raja bernama Romulus. Romulus, punya saudara, namanya Roburik.

K: JANGAN NGACO YA KAU...

L: sumpah, Pak!!

K: itu dari mana? Romulus bener!! Roburik...

L: Romulus, Pak, kan saudara kembar, yang satu namanya Roburik, Pak!!

K: Tapi di sejarah cuma Romulus doang?

L: lh- Ooh, kan karena burik dia malu, Pak!!

K: Ok... Ok... teruskan...

L: Romulus punya putra, pangeran yang berjudul Pangeran Augustus. Pangeran Augustus adalah saudara kembar juga, yang sa-

K: Romulus itu satu anaknya, Augustus!!

L: dua, Pak!! Yang satu lagi ditakutkan merebut tahta jadi dipindah ke Jawa, Pak!!

K: wah ini menarik, teruskan!!

L: Dikirim ke Jawa, namanya Pangeran Jumadilakir, Pak!!

K: hah??

L: Di daerah Kebumen, namanya Pangeran Jumadilakir, Pak!!

K: Mentang-mentang Ro'mulus' lantas Ro'burik', trus Augustus lantas Jumadilakir (ket: bagi yg tak tahu, Jumadilakir bulan[Jan, Feb, Mar, dst)

K: Sudah-sudah!! Silakan pulang!!

-TengTengTengTengTeng-

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulang sekolah...

"Lee, lu pake kolor biru kemaren gak? Gw pake yang merah..." kata Sasuke

"Pake!! Keren lho kolornya!!" kata Lee.

"Wooy, geblek!! Liat sini dong!!" kata seseorang dari jauh.

"Weqs, Naruto..." kata mereka berdua.

"Kalian dapet kolor merah dan biru kan? Gw dapet kolor kuning!!"

"Dapet? Coba liat!!"

"Nih," dengan cepat Naruto membuka celana, tapi gak ada kolornya!!!

"Waduh, tadi kolor gw jatoh waktu terbang..."

**Chapter 1 Tamat**

Puas!! Puas!! Ini baru prolog, kebanyakan sekolah sih!! Oh, ya, buat yg waktu itu minta gw bikinin cerita, ternyata gw gak bisa, soalnya banyak tugas, kurang hari libur nih!!

_Next Chapter: Kolor Rangers Gathering_

_Akhirnya 3 pemilik kolor sakti kolor ranger berkumpul!! Kolor merah adalah elemen api, kolor biru listrik, kolor kuning angin. Dilaksanakanlah seleksi untuk pemilik kolor hijau, putih, dan hitam. Tapi, kolor hijau telah direbut orang jahat!! Siapakah orang jahat itu??_


	2. Action 1 : The Kolors are Gathering

**The Kolor Rangers**

**Action 1 : The Kolors are Gathering**

Hari selanjutnya, para jagoan kita Kolor Rangers sedang ngumpul, istilah kerennya brifing. "Kalian gak skolah?" tanya Naruto sang kolor kuning.

"Pulang cepat, bahasa inggrisnya fulang sefat..." kata Sasuke.

"Ayo bikin markas, Ayo, Ayo, Ayo!! Pokoknya mau, mau, mau!!" kata Lee rewel.

"Kan udah jadi, tuh," kata yang lain.

"Oh, iya."

"Eh, kmaren gw nemuin kolor yg laen!! Kolor putih, bahasa inggrisnya White Colour," kata Merah (ket: supaya gampang manggilnya pake warna kolornya aja ya!)

"White Colour artinya warna putih, bloon," kata Biru

"Lha itu ada kolor item, di pojok sana!!" sahut Kuning

"Mana?" kata Ungu (Biru + Merah)

"Woi kamu yang di sana!! Yang pake kolor item!! Yang kayak banci itu!!" kata Kuning.

"Apa kau -dengus-" kata -Orang yang di sana yang pake kolor item yang kayak banci itu-

"-dog- si Abang!!" kata Merah.

"-dog- si Bocah Bau Ketek!!" kata -orang yang di sana yang pake kolor item yang kayak banci itu-

"-dog- itachi..." kata Kuning + Biru

"Eh, (-dog-) itu artinya apa sih?? Gw kan cuma ikutan si Sasu ngemeng..." kata Biru.

"Heh!! Itu kata terlarang, anak cilik blum boleh tau!!" kata Kuning.

"Apaan, tuaan aku, yeeee, era, era!!" kata Biru.

"Saha sok nu era?" (ket: bagi yang tak tau, era malu)

"Ah, maneh mah euweuh kaera, nya? Lepas celana tanpa kolor aja di depan publik," (ket: jadi, euweuh kaera gak punya/tau malu)

"Heh kamu -mother father-!!" kata Kuning murka.

"Wah, tuh, tuh!! Anak kecil gak boleh bilang -mother father- !!" kata Itachi.

"Emang apa artinya?" kata Merah.

"Wah tumben nanya ke akike, pokoknyaa, inget aja deh ah, cara pembacaan, pokonya jadinya umpatan!!"

"Hei!! Yang kayak gitu jangan diajarin ke anak kecil dong!!" kata Biru.

"Ini kalian berantem terus, kalian gak belajar?!" kata Kakashi sang guru dari belakang.

"Lha, kan udah pulang!!" kata ketiganya kecuali Itachi, keburu kabur.

"Ya, pulang itu pulang!!!! Pulang tuh segera ke rumah!!! Kalian aku hukum!! Ayo ikut!" bentak Guru Kakashi dengan tanda seru yang berurutan. (4-3-2-1)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di kelas mereka dihukum, mereka harus menjalankan sekolah siang, aktivitasnya sama persis.

A2: kurang kompak Pak Guru!!

K: kurang kerjasama!!

L: ooh, jadi klo pagi "kurang kompak" kalo siang "kurang kerjasama" ya, Pak?!

K: pinter deh kamu!!

Naruto(N): aturan kok aneh gitu sih?!

K: suka-suka gue ah!!

S: belajar, Pak!!

K: berisik!!

S: Uuu... Gitu aja marah... Guru marah...

K: nah, bagaimana klo pelajarannya kita mulai dengan Ilmu Alam, Anak-anak??

A2: Tiedak Setudju!!

K: lho, kok pake ejaan lama?

A2: Suka-suka kita dong Pak!!

K: Ok... Bagaimana dengan Fisika anak2?

A2: Tidak Setudju!!

K: Ilmu Bumi anak2?

A2: Setudju!!

K: yak, memang sudah direncanakan ilmu bumi dulu, kalo misalnya kalian pilih fisika, saya bahannya gak ada...

A2: kok nanja Pak?

K: Kan demokrasi... Udah ah!! Stop ejaan lamanya!! Itu harusnya nanya bukan nanja!!

S: kan berhubungan dengan perayaan 17 Agustus, Pak!!

K: Gak ada hubungannya kok? Lagian dah Bulan Puasa gini looch... Saske... Plis dech...

Ok, serius!!

-semua tertib-

K: Membicarakan bumi, kita harus tau kapan terciptanya atau lahirnya bumi.

S: Lha? Bumi lahir? Itu dokternya siapa, Pak??

K: kmu jadi orang jangan ngaco terus ah, dari kemaren!

S: yah, Pak! Namanya juga cerita guyon atuh, Pak!!

K: hoho, inget juga kamu

S: siapa dulu dong pengarangnya!!

A2: siapa?

S: hoho, masa gak tau!!

K: udah!! Belajar!!

Daripada ilmu bumi bagaimana kalau sejarah?

L: wah oke tuh, Pak!!

K: eh, daritadi kok Naruto diam saja?

S: -ctik ctik ctik- kayaknya tidur deh, Pak?

L: Bukan!! Dia gak ngerti, kan bodo!!

K: Jangan ngejek begitu, dia bukannya bodoh, tapi kurang terpelajar

S: itu namanya nyindir, Pak!! Lebih gak sopan!!

K: Iya, ya... Lho kok jadi ngobrol?! Ayo kita mulai sejarahnya!!

-krik krik krik suara jangkrik-

L: Keburu malem, Pak!!

K: ya sudah, pulang!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Di tengah perjalanan pulang ke markas besar The Underpants Rangers or gampangnya The Kolor Rangers, terdapat seorang pingsan di jalan. Dan...

"Abang!!" kata Sasuke (ternyata emang enakan nama lho!!)

"Dhik, tolong aku, Dhik..."

"Enake dewe"

"Ntar tak beliken komik deh..."

"Emoh, main sogok kok pake komik, yg mewah dong!!"

"Tak cariken pacar tha?"

"Emang aku wong ndeso, Soal cinta aku Romeo... Banyak cewek sing tresnong. Tapi ora tak pikire, tak sobek sobek, masa bodoh"

"Lagu siapa tuh?" kata Lee

"Lagunya Too Cool Are Wanna, ya?" kata Naruto

"Pinter juga lo!!" kata Sasuke.

"Udahlah, tolongin aja!! Dia kan pemilik Kolor Item juga!!"

"Ok2..."

"Yaaah..." kata mereka beriga

"Semaput juga deh..." kata Lee

"Gini aja deh, kolor itemnya kita ambil, trus tinggalin aja!!" kata Sasuke.

"Wah, ide bagus!!" kata Naruto.

"Kalian mesum..." kata Lee.

"Hah?"

"Masa mau nelanjangin orang sih, mesum banget sih, shishishishi,"

"Ya udah kita bawa ke markas,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hei, kalian!! Utang kalian mana!!" kata ibu pemilik apartemen tempat markas jagoan kita.

"Sabar!! Ini lagi ada orang semaput!!" kata mereka bertiga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"-Uhuk bathuk- Jadi, ekyee digebukin monster berwarna ijo gitu deh," kata orang yg terkapar tadi, istilah buruknya, Itachi.

"Wuih, Butho Idjho?? Tiiimun Masss," tandas ANU (aku Naruto Uzumakie) (anak kecil dilarang baca)

"Trus, dari tadi apa sih maksudnya, (setrip) di atas itu?" tanya Lee.

"Itu maksudnya kayak efek suara gitu deh..." ujar ASU (aku Sasuke Uchiha) (anak kecil dilarang baca)

"Trus, dari mana kau dapatkan kolor itu?"

"Kemaren, jatoh dari langit..."

"Kalo gitu, terpaksa kita jadikan dia sebagai kolor ranger ke-4..."

"Berarti, tinggal kolor ijo yg tersisa," kata Naruto.

"Lha, kolor pink gak ada?"

"Kata mulut angin waktu gw dapet kolor kuning, kolor pink jebol (coba baca bag.1)"

"Nah sekarang, anter kita ke tempat you dikepret Butho Idjho..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Disini, Butho Idjo?" kata Lee.

"Daripada Buto Ijo, lebih mirip Hulek deh..." kata HItacHi (Huntuna Itachi Hideung)

"Hulek?? Hulk... Bahasanya kok stupid banget. HItacHi sih..." kata Saske.

"Sudahlah diam kau dasar adik bau," bentak Itachi.

"Wah kurang ajar, udah HItacHi, TosHiBa pula,"

"Berisik ah!!" teriak TosHiBa (Tos Hideung Bau) kalap.

"Cup, cup, cup... Ayo sekarang kita cari jejak Buto Ijo!!!"

_Beberapa jam kemudian..._

"Aduuuh... Pulang yuk..." kata Naruto malash

"Iya nih, mending kita cari kandidat kolor putih aja..." ujar Itachi.

"OK..." kata yang lainnya tanda setuju.

"Gimana kalo kita adain sayembara aja??"

"Ide bagus tuh!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hmm..." kata semuanya termanggu-manggu.

"Jadi..." kata Saske

"Ya, sejauh ini yang mendaftar adalah, -hmm- Gaara, Sai, Kiba, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame, dan yang lainnya masih pending kayaknya..." tandas Itachi.

"Syaratnya gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Gimana kalo jago akrobat? Akrobat, kuat, pandai melacak, dll," ujar Itachi.

"Kok gitu syaratnya?" kata Lee.

"Kita kan gak punya ntu kemampuan..."

"Tapi gw kan jago akrobat, kuat lagi!!" ujar Lee kesal.

"Ya paling gak jago melacak lah..."

"Kalo masalah melacak, berarti kandidat Kiba kedudukannya lebih unggul..."

"Iya, yah..."

"Ya kalau begitu kandidat Kiba jadi anggota kita, dan kandidat lain jadi anggota cadangan dulu sebagai percobaan. Gimana?"

"Bagus!! Kiba kita butuhkan untuk mencari kolor hijau dan Buto Ijo/Hulk!!"

_Tak, palu penjurian telah diketuk, kita akhiri dulu action 1 : The Kolors are Gathering..._


	3. Action 2 : In Action!

**The ****Kolor**** Rangers**

**Action ****2 :**** The****Kolors**** and The ****Kolor****Zords**** In Action**

"Hei Hei, Hip Hip Hurah!!"

-Bletak!- "Aduuh, tatiit…" kata seorang yang mengenakan kolor berwarna putih, istilahnya Kiba.

"Hidup Kolor Putih!! Yeah!!" kata Naruto.

"Hiks hiks, huaaa…" terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang menangis (Gaara, Sai, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame)

"Lho Sai bisa nangis?" kata Lee.

"Mataku pedih," tandas Sai.

"Oh, maaf, -hiks-" ternyata Sasuke lagi masak, bawangnya banyak sekali.

"Oh pantesan mataku berair," kata Lee lagi.

"Tapi masa tiba-tiba yang dipilih si "Doggy" itu sih?? Kenapa kok ndak pake seleksi?" tanya orang yang tadi menangis.

"Lha, memang di seleksi kok, memang seleksinya tanpa diberitahu, supaya kesannya alami." ujar Sasuke menyeletuk.

"Uuuu, pokoknya aku mau ikutan kolor ranger!! Mau, Mau, Mauuuuu!!!" kata Gaara merengek.

"Oh aku kolor kuning dong!!" katanya lagi.

"Emoh, ini punyaku!!" teriak Naruto.

"HUH!!!"

"Huh juga!!"

"Eaaang, Naluto ja'at!!"

"Cup… Cup… Jika hendak kau boleh jadi kolor ijo, kan belum ada peminatnya," kata Lee sok bijak.

"Hyuk, -snot snot-" Gaara mengangguk sambil men"SNOT" hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu, KIBA!!" teriak Sasuke sekonyong-konyong

"Opo?"

"Hai…"

"Hai juga…??"

-Senyap-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keesokan harinya, para Koloristi kita tengah berkumpul, istilah kerennya brifing.

"Kalian kok gak sekolah lagi? Sekarang jam 10 lho." kata Naruto.

"Pulang cepat, bahasa inggrisnya fulang cefat." kata Sasuke dan Lee berbarengan.

Ternyata yang berkumpul hanya 3 orang diatas, Kiba tengah sibuk mengerjakan peer, dan Itachi, sedang asik bermain bersama akatsuki lainnya.

"Hei, akhir-akhir ini gw berpikir, kenapa, why, kita gak punya zord-zord seperti ranger kayak di tipi-tipi?" kata Naruto sembari berkhayal.

"Wah, oke juga tuh…" kata Koloristi lainnya.

"Kalau gitu kita namakan Kolor Zord aja, yang standard..."

"Setuju, Setuju… Jadi kita harus merancangnya sekarang!"

Sret, sret, sret, mereka mulai merancangnya di blueprint.

"Wah! Tumben otak gw berotasi, berputar maksudnya." kata Naruto.

"Sssst!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah sekian jam kemudian…

"Jadi!!" akhirnya mereka meneriakkan kata itu.

"Tapi kok, zords-nya bentuk burung semua? Hii, punyaku kok Burung Pipit?" ujar si Lee.

"Iya,ya… LHO?!" teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Apaa?"

"I.. Itu… Kok zord-ku berbentuk b… Burung "Pistol"??"

"Wahahahahaha… Hahahahaha…"

Sembari mereka kebingungan terutama dengan zord bentuk "Burung Pistol", Itachi datang. Kiba sih, masih rajin mengerjakan hukuman pr-nya (Kiba sudah berkali-kali terlambat ke sekolah).

"Hei, ada apa ini dengan zord 'Burung Pistol'!?" ujar Itachi kaget.

"Uh oh… Ada beberapa kesalahan teknis…" kata Lee.

"Bantuin dong ngerancang Kolor Zords!!"

"Halah, ikutin yang standard aja, kayak di Power Ranger!!"

"Ya sudah!! Aku malas menggambar lagi!! Langsung segera kita sewa beberapa teknisi saja!!" teriak Sasuke yang entah malas atau semangat itu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Groaaaar…"

"Kolor Hitam, cepat bekep dengan kekuatanmu!!"

"Sip, Kolor Biru, Kolor Merah!! Lakukan tugasmu!!"

"Sebelumnya, Kolor Putih, lumpuhkan alat geraknya!"

"Ciaaat!!!"

"Woi, dasar, Kolor Kuning!! Itu belum saatnya!!! Bodoh kau!!"

-BLEDAAAAR-

"Yah, keburu ancur deh, Naruto siih!!!"

Ternyata mereka sedang berlatih medan di Kolor Zord barunya, istilah kerennya simulasi bertempur.

"Bodoh kau, walau alat geraknya sudah kulumpuhkan, mulutnya kan masih bisa ngegigit!!"

"Kenapa dong mulutnya gak dilumpuhin juga?"

"Mulut bukan alat gerak…, alat makan!!"

Beberapa hari ini ternyata mereka giat berlatih demi melawan musuh besarnya, Hulk. Kejadiannya terjadi 2 minggu lalu…

(Flashback)

"Hohohoho…." terdengar tawa melengking di belakang markas rahasia.

"Uuh, siapa itu??" kata para Koloristi berbarengan.

-DOARRRR- pemilik tawa itu meledakan tembok.

"Hah…?"

"Hah..?"

"Hah?

"HAH…?

"HAH??"

"Bangun!! Dasar kolor apek!!"

Ternyata tawa melengking itu berasal dari Hulk.

"Ka… Kau kan si Hijau bau mulut itu!!" kata Itachi.

"Oh, kau orang lemah waktu itu…"

"Wah kurang ajar"

"Jadi dia yang ngegebok low waktu itu??"

"Iya, si kurang ajar ini."

"Katanya, Hulk, tapi kok mini gini?"

"Woo, jangan salah…"

-WOK WOK WOK- Jreng, sang Hulk akhirnya menjadi seukuran aslinya.

"Kutimpa kau,"

"Uah…"

Hulk pun menimpa Kiba dengan berat badan extranya. Terdengar krak krak krak, wah kayaknya patah tulang tuh.

"Hahaha…" tawa Hulk keras-keras sambil melangkah pulang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keesokan harinya (bukan flashback), terlihat sepasukan monster cilik-cilik yang sepertinya asuhan si Butho Ijho, istilahnya Hulk.

"Piip, piip, piip… Duhai Kolor Ranger, punahkanlah sang monster!! Segera lho!!" kata Pak Kapitan dari telepon badut ala power puff gitu deh.

"Sepertinya ini musuh asuhan Si Butho deh," ujar Kiba.

"Sebaiknya kita segera tumpas saja." kata Lee bersemangat.

Akhirnya, segeralah mereka menuju TKP para monster.

"Dasar monster bejat, punahlah kau!! Ciaaat…." Sasuke mengeluarkan sinar merah dari tangannya.

"Krik, krik, krik… Sillaauuuu!!!" reaksi para monster.

"Mana, gak punah tuh?" kata yang lain.

"Ini bukan sinar pemusnah, tapi sinar penyilau supaya kalian bisa memunskahkannya!!!"

"Cuih, itu kan senter biasa aja,"

-Buak Buak Gubrak Wadezig!- akhirnya mereka berhasil menumpas para monster remeh itu.

"Hohoho, bisa juga kalian…" Tiba-tiba dibelakang mereka ada monster yang sepertinya pemimpin pasukan.

"Masih ada satu gelintir lagi!!"

"Gelintir..? Hahaha, jangan salah… Pecut Cangcut!!"

"Oaah, aaah…" teriak para Koloristi sambil geal sana geol sini dan memercikan bunga api seperti di film tokusatsu pada umunya.

"Ugh… Ayo!! kita keluarkan senjata super pamungkas kita!! Kolor Hyper Gun!!"

-BLEDARRR- akhirnya sang pemimpin pasukan tadi pun meledos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Apa, Jumbos sudah meledos? Cepat sekali?!" teriak seorang yang bertubuh besar di suatu altar yang berbau kegelapan.

"Yah begitulah kalau pasukan 17 yang turun tangan, tuan…." kata seorang pria yang bertubuh tidak kalah besar dan memakai topeng lengkap dengan kerudungnya.

"Cepat sediakan ramuan 'itu'!!!"

Sang pria bertopeng segera menumpahkan sebotol ramuan ke dalam genangan air yang kemerahan, merah seperti darah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ada apa ini, kenapa dia blum tertumpaskan juga?"

"Hahaha, Jumbos itu kuat, kuaaaaat sekali. Sangat kuat sehingga Jumbos bisa membesar!!"

-WOK WOK WOK- lagi-lagi, dengan sound effect seperti itu, yang menandakan ada Doraemon berjalan atau monster yang membesar.

"Tidakkah kolor kalian melorot? Melorot karena saking takutnya? Takut akan kekuatan Jumbos? Jombos yang sudah membesar?" teriak Jumbos yang punya kebiasaan mengulang kata terakhirnya di depan kalimat baru.

"Tidak mungkin kolor kami akan melorot, kolor kami hanya akan melorot jikalau talinya lepas!!"

"MAJULAH!!! KOLOR ZORDS!!!" teriak para Kolor Ranger kita dengan kompaknya.

-DRAK DRAK DRAK- begitulah suara kedatangan Kolor Zords.

"Kolor Zord Hitam, siap!!" teriak Itachi sang kolor hitam.

"Kolor Zord Putih, siap!!" teriak Kiba sang kolor putih.

"Kolor Zord Kuning, siap!!" teriak Naruto sang kolor kuning.

"Kolor Zord Merah,siap!!" teriak Sasuke sang kolor merah.

"Kolor Zord Biru, siap!!" teriak Lee sang kolor biru.

"Kolor Zords, IN ACTION!!"

Dan, seluruh kolor zords langsung menggabungkan dirinya, dan terbentuklah Kolor Mega Zord. Serta seluruh Kolor Ranger bergabung dalam satu kokpit yang sama.

"Pedang Koloristi!!" teriak para Ranger.

Maka, sang Kolor Mega Zord segera mengeluarkan pedang besar miliknya.

"Colour Armour (Armor Kolor)!!"

Sang Kolor Mega Zord pun juga segera mengenakan kolornya.

"Juumbos boosaaaaan…. Neo Pecut Cangcut!!!" teriak musuh kita, Jumbos.

"Ciaat, Colour Armour, Medan Proteksi!!"

"Counter Attack, Pedang Koloristi, memanjanglah!!"

"Oaah, aaah." teriak Jumbos sambil geal sana geol sini, memercikkan bunga api, lalu meledak dengan asap warna-warni seperti pada film tokusatsu pada umumnya.

_Akhirnya __salah __satu __kejahatan __oleh __anak __buah__ sang __Butho __telah __ditumpaskan!! __Lalu __siapakah __pria __berkerudung __tersebut?? __Kita __simak__ episode __mendatang__ Act 3 : The __Kolor__ Ranger Defending The Town._


	4. Action 3 : The Kolors Defending The Town

**The Kolor Rangers**

**Action 3 : The Kolors Defending The Town**

Beberapa minggu setelah menumpas Jumbos….

"Hei, Birdman, panggilkan Pattar." ujar seorang di altar.

"Okeh bos," jawab seorang yang dipanggil Birdman.

"Tuan memanggil?" ujar seorang pria yang datang bersama Birdman.

"Ya, Pattar, punahkan seksi B,"

Wussh, Pattar langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Wah, cepat sekali ya…"

"Bukan, aku kepeleset…"

Wooh, ternyata Pattar terpeleset, malang nian.

"….."

"Hei, apa tidak salah, kalau mengeluarkan Pattar?" kata pria bertopeng yang lengkap dengan kerudungnya.

"Tidak apa, Pattar bisa membantu rencana utamaku selain menghentikan 'mereka'."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hei, Sasuke, apa low ga ada ide buat masalah ini?"

"Yah, gw juga bingung sih…"

"Gimana kalo yang ini, lumayan tuh."

"Hoo…"

Ternyata Sasuke dan Itachi sedang bingung mencari pekerjaan untuk keuangan keluarga mereka, apalagi iuran sekolah Sasuke yang mahal.

"Tapi aneh juga, dulu waktu low masih skolah kan harusnya udah bayar uang bangku, itu bangkunya kemana itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Auk, yang bayar kan Papih, ngomong-ngomong, gak sekolah low?"

"Pulang cepat, bahasa inggrisnya fulang cefat,"

-Piip piip piip- Tiba-tiba telepon badut ala powerpuff bordering.

"Hei Macho Boys, cepat datang, ada sepasukan remeh mengganggu keharmonisan kita, tumpaslah mereka, Macho Boys!!" teriak Pak Kapitan.

-Tui Tulililililit….- Segeralah Itachi dan Sasuke terjun ke tabung teleportasi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hei Kolor Hitam, Kolor Merah!! Kemana saja kau??" teriak Kiba kesal.

"Maaf, tadi kami malah diteleport ke depan lampu lalu lintas, trus ada nenek-nenek, jadi kami bantuin nyebrang, trus ada kakek-kakek nyasar, jadi kami anterin, trus ada orang pingsan tiba-tiba, jadi kami bawa ke rumah sakit, trus ada bla bla bla…" kata Sasuke dan Itachi berbarengan.

"Cepat tangani mereka!! Berubah, Kolor Rangers."

"Kolor Putih, siap!!" teriak Kiba sang Kolor Putih.

"Kolor Merah, siap!!" teriak Sasuke sang Kolor Merah.

"Kolor Kuning, siap!!" teriak Naruto sang Kolor Kuning.

"Kolor Biru, siap!!" teriak Lee sang Kolor Biru.

"Kolor Hitam, siap!!" teriak Itachi sang Kolor Hitam.

"Kolor Rangers!!! Siap!!!"

Jreng, para Koloristi memasang pose yang sok keren, tapi perasaan merasa keren mereka dihancurkan oleh -Graauuum- para monster. Koloristi yang merasa kesal langsung berusaha membasmi pasukan remeh itu.

"Teknik Kolor-kolor Kuning nomor 3, Wush Wush!!" Naruto segera menerbangkan seluruh musuh dengan kekuatan khas kolor kuningnya.

"Tumben otakmu berotasi, oh berputar." ujar Koloristi yang lain.

"Ha, tak kukira kalian bisa menang lawan mereka." kata monster yang tiba-tiba muncul, dia itu Pattar lho.

"Lagi-lagi segelintir bodoh lainnya…"

"Haha, segelintir, katamu, coba saja."

"Cepat saja, Kolor Hyper Gun!!"

-DAR- -WUSSS-

"Apa sudah meledak?" tanya Naruto.

"Kayaknya blum, biasanya kan bakal geal sana geol sini sambil memercikkan bunga api seperti di film tokusatsu pada umumnya." jawab Lee.

"Cuma gitu, yang namanya Hyper Gun?" tukas Pattar yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang mereka.

"Sekarang giliranku, Pattar Star!!" Pattar berubah menjadi berbentuk seperti bintang laut dan berputar seperti bumerang dan mengenai para Koloristi.

"Oaah, aaah…" teriak para Koloristi sambil geal sana geol sini dan memercikan bunga api seperti di film tokusatsu pada umumnya.

"Ugh, Teknik Kolor-kolor Biru nomor 13, Dar Dar!!" Lee segera melempar sebilah pedang petir ke arah Pattar.

"Serangan lanjutan!!" Lee melempar petir yang sama, lagi dan lagi.

"KHA!!" Pattar menghentikan dan menerbangkan petir-petir Lee kembali kepada Koloristi.

"Oaah, aaah…" teriak para Koloristi sambil geal sana geol sini dan memercikan bunga api seperti di film tokusatsu pada umumnya.

"Hampir saja petirmu menyebabkan luka fatal," kata Itachi.

"Maaf aku terlalu ceroboh." kata Lee merasa bersalah.

"Kalau begitu, Teknik Kolor-kolor Putih nomor 7, Whi Whi!!" Kiba mengeluarkan cakar-cakar putih dari sela-sela jari tangan dan kaki, lalu berputar dan menyerang Pattar dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Blum seberapa," Pattar menghilang dari pandangan mereka dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap.

"Eaaah!!!!" Kiba juga meningkatkan kecepatan berputarnya dan segera menghilang juga.

-CRAT CRESSSS- Akhirnya dengan kecepatan Kiba yang mengimbangi Pattar, bisa melukai Pattar.

"Hoeek, hoeeek…" Kiba muntah kebanyakan berputar.

-Piip Piip Piip- Tiba-tiba HP berbentuk badut ala powerpuff berdering.

"Kolor Ranger!! Di kota sedang krisis diserang monster-monster, cepat kemari!!" teriak Pak Kapitan, tapi tiba-tiba hubungan terputus, kelihatannya Pak Kapitan diserang monster juga.

"Hah, jadi sebenarnya kau hanya jebakan?!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Begitulah tingkat kepintaran Kolor Ranger, terutama yang warnanya kuning. Nah, bisakah kalian menghalangi kami, tentu tidak. Hahahaha..." teriak Pattar lalu menghilang dan tak terdeteksi lagi.

"Ayo berpencar ke tiap bagian kota!! Kita hentikan mereka!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesampainya mereka di tiap bagian kota, terlihatlah puluhan, tidak, ratusan, tidak juga, ribuan lebih dari monster remeh memenuhi kota.

"Teknik Kolor-kolor Merah nomor 1, Bwos Bwos!!" Sasuke memuntahkan api dari dalam kolornya.

Walau dengan teknik Bwos Bwos tadi, kelihatannya monster yang padahal "REMEH" itu, tidak terluka sedikit pun.

"Hei, Kolor Merah, kau tidak mengerti perkembangan ya, mereka sudah di"MUTANT"kan!!" terdengar suara serak serak becek dari atas langit.

"Begitu rupanya, maka, Teknik Rahasia "Red Colour" (kolor merah) nomor 6, Quantum Bwos Bwos" Sasuke pun memunculkan serpihan data (quantum), dan begitu mengenai para monster mutan, serpihan data itu membakar mereka dari dalam dan tanpa bekas.

"Lapor, Kolor Merah over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lain halnya dengan Naruto sang Kolor Kuning, dia melemparkan pisau kecil dari angin kepada pasukan remeh, tapi bahkan tidak menyobek bajunya, rupanya mereka juga pasukan mutan. Selagi Naruto berpikir, tiba-tiba salah satu dari pasukan mutan memukulnya. Naruto pun terjerembab dan diinjak-injak para mutan.

"Ugh, aah…" Naruto pun merintih rasa tidak mampu.

"Krik krik krik" tawa para pasukan mutan.

"UGH, Teknik Rahasia "Yellow Colour" nomor 1, Cabalerro!!" Naruto segera meledakkan (cabalerro) udara di sekitarnya dan melenyapkan mutan di sekitarnya.

Naruto pun segera melancarkan serangan lanjutan. Selain dia meledakkan udara di sekitarnya, dia juga menciptakan semacam ruangan vakum (hampa udara) di area tertentu. Akhirnya mutan pun lenyap tanpa bekas.

"Lapor, Kolor Kuning over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Setelah Lee tiba di tujuan, dia segera memunculkan petir yang menempel di kakinya dan dengan kecepatannya, dia berusaha menendang para mutan dengan kecepatan yang sangat sangat tinggi. Walaupun ditendang beruntun dengan kecepatan tinggi, tapi mereka hanya mental lalu bangkit berkali-kali.

"Tampaknya kali ini lebih sulit daripada di simulasi,"

Lee mulai meningkatkan kecepatannya, tapi saat Lee hampir menendang salah satu mutan dengan tendangan petirnya, mutan tersebut mengacungkan lengannya dan tiba-tiba Lee terpukul!! Tampaknya mutan tersebut adalah Ensten, mutan impor yang didesas-desuskan memiliki kepintaran melebihi Einstein, maka dia bisa memperhitungkan kecepatan Lee dan berhasil memukulnya.

"Ternyata gosip Ensten yang paling pintar di kelas memang benar, uugh…" ujar Lee kebingungan.

"Kalau begitu terpaksa, Teknik Rahasia "Blue Colour" nomor 8, X-Rai, Petir X!!" Lee menyilangkan tangannya, dan mengeluarkan petir yang sangat dashyat bahkan menghancurkan Ensten, yang berarti jurus tersebut tidak bisa diperhitungan walau dengan kalkulator Karce sekalipun.

"Lapor, Kolor Biru over."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kiba, sang Kolor Putih dan Itachi, sang Kolor Hitam sedang berusaha mencari pemimpin pasukan, Pattar. Mungkin mereka berpikir jika menghabisi pentolannya, pasukan pun mundur. Maka mereka segera menjelajah kota yang tengah kacau balau. Tiba-tiba…

"Kolor Hitam, Kolor Putih, coba lawan aku," munculah Pattar di belakang mereka.

"Pattar…"

"Awas kau Pattar, Teknik Kolor-kolor Putih nomor 5, Bla Bla!!" Itachi mengangkat tangannya, tiba tiba di belakang Pattar muncul sebuah lubang hitam.

"Percuma!!" Pattar mengeluarkan sebuah tutup gabus besar dan menyumpal lubang hitam Itachi.

Saat Pattar tengah berusaha menyumpal lubang hitam Itachi, Kiba segera memegang Pattar dan langsung membantingnya ke tembok. Kelihatannya aksi Kiba barusan menyebabkan luka yang cukup fatal.

"Itu yang kau sebut percuma?" kata Itachi dan Kiba bersama.

Pattar segera bangkit, dia menyapu debu tembok dari lengannya, tanda orang sombong.

"Cukup fatal, tapi sudah cukup kalian menghiburku." Pattar mengeluarkan sebuah botol dan meminum habis seluruh isinya.

-WOK WOK WOK- Pattar segera mengubah ukuran tubuhnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat besarnya, seperti pada film Power Ranger pada umumnya, pasti musuhnya membesar.

"Kolor Rangers, ayo Kolor Zords."

"MAJULAH!!! KOLOR ZORDS!!!" teriak para Kolor Ranger kita dengan kompaknya.

-DRAK DRAK DRAK- begitulah suara kedatangan Kolor Zords.

"Kolor Zord Hitam, siap!!" teriak Itachi sang kolor hitam.

"Kolor Zord Putih, siap!!" teriak Kiba sang kolor putih.

"Kolor Zord Kuning, siap!!" teriak Naruto sang kolor kuning.

"Kolor Zord Merah,siap!!" teriak Sasuke sang kolor merah.

"Kolor Zord Biru, siap!!" teriak Lee sang kolor biru.

"Kolor Zords, IN ACTION!!"

Dan, seluruh kolor zords langsung menggabungkan dirinya, dan terbentuklah Kolor Mega Zord. Serta seluruh Kolor Ranger bergabung dalam satu kokpit yang sama.

"Pistol Kolor Molor!!!"

Kolor Mega Zord pun mengeluarkan salah satu pistol mautnya.

"Kolor Shield!!"

Sang Kolor Mega Zord juga mengeluarkan perisai milenium berbentuk kolor.

"Pistol Kolor Molor, doar!!" Kolor Mega Zord pun menembakkan pistolnya.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Pattar menghentikan peluru kolor dengan telekinesisnya, dan mengembalikannya.

-CRAAAS- Kolor Mega Zord pun memercikkan bunga api seperti pada film tokusatsu pada umumnya.

"Ugh, Kolor Boomerang!!" kali ini, Kolor Mega Zord melempar Kolor Shield-nya sebagai bumerang.

-CREAAAS- Sekarang gantian Pattar yang memercikkan bunga api.

"Serangan lanjutan gabungan, Kolor Molor Hyper Attack!!!" Kolor Mega Zord mengeluarkan berbagai macam jurus combo dari berbagai macam seni bela diri.

"Ugh, ahh, PATTAR SUPERSTAR!!" Pattar mengubah bentuknya menjadi bintang laut lagi, hanya kali ini sangat sangat berbeda size-nya.

"Pedang Koloristi, tebaslah!!" Sang Kolor Mega Zord segera mengeluarkan pedang besarnya dan menebas bintang besar yang mengarah padanya, yaitu Pattar.

Akhirnya Pattar pun geal sana geol sini dan memercikkan bunga api lalu meledak dengan asap warna-warni seperti film tokusatsu pada umumnya.

"Lapor, Kolor Rangers over."

_Setelah menghadapi berbagai kesulitan dalam melawan Pattar dan pasukan mutan yang sulit menerima damage, musuh apa lagi kah yang harus dihadapi para Kolor Rangers esok-esok hari? Misteri sang Butho alias Hulk, pria di altar, pria bertopeng yang lengkap dengan kerudungnya, dan kolor hijau yang tak kunjung ditemukan, ditambah lagi tokoh baru Birdman semakin menjadi-jadi. Simaklah episode mendatang. Act 4 : Butho/Hulk and __Man on The Altar??_


	5. Action 4 : Hulk and Man on Altar?

**The Kolor Rangers**

**Action 4 : Butho/Hulk Man on Altar?**

Berbulan-bulan telah berlalu setelah melindungi kota dari musuh mutan dan juga Pattar (Pattrick Star), Kolor Rangers juga telah menumpas kejahatan yang terjadi di desa dan kota mereka. Kira-kira mereka sudah menumpas 18 pemimpin pasukan. Sekarang mereka sedang mencari tahu dimanakah Butho dan dimana sebenarnya Kolor Hijau berada…

"Hei, ada informasi baru?" tanya Naruto sang Kolor Kuning.

"Dengar-dengar, Shikamaru pernah lihat orang bertubuh besar, karekteristiknya sama dengan si Butho lho?!" kata Lee membalas.

"Dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di sini…" jawab Lee lagi

"Jangan-jangan waktu kita diserang lagi?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Begitulah…" jawab Lee lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shikamaru kate si Chouji ilang lho!! Ternyata hari dimana Chouji ilang sama dengan waktu Itachi diserang Butho/Hulk!!" lanjut Lee.

"Wah, keren banget yah sama gitu,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hei Birdman, coba lihat dimana para bangsat berkolor itu berada dengan 'byakugan'mu!!" kata sang pria di atas altar.

"Yah, mana nyampe atuh tuan!! Gimana sih Yang Mulia Ular ini?" sahut Birdman menjelek-jelekkan pria di atas altar yang ia panggil "Yang Mulia Ular".

"Kamu berani?!!" teriak si "Yang Mulia Ular" itu sambil mengikat leher si Birdman dengan sesuatu yang tidak seperti tali dan menjijikan dan juga berair. Yeakh.

"Uph… Uaah, ooh… Umphoon… Umphoon… (Ampun… Ampun…)" rintih sang Birdman saking sengsaranya sampai bilang ampun saja 'umphoon'

"Lakukan…" kata pria di atas altar (Yang Mulia Ular) lagi.

"Byakugan!!" akhirnya Birdman mengeluarkan "mata kapur"nya

"Tuan, para Kolor kira-kira tidak jauh dari sini, sekitar…. Umm… Sulit sekali memperhitungkannya!!" lapor Birdman kemudian.

"Tuan, lebih baik tugaskan saja Birdman memata-matai Kolor Bodoh itu!!" sahut 'pria bertopeng yang lengkap dengan kerudungnya itu' yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah, kau…" kata sang pria altar dengan seringai lebar.

"Benar juga, Birdman, dekati mereka!!" teriak "Yang Mulia Ular" lagi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daerah kediaman masing-masing Kolor Rangers…

"Eh, gini lho jeng… Si Butho tuh masih jadi misteri!!" kata Sasuke sambil bergosip dengan teman-teman.

"Katanya ya jeng, si Chouji ilang lho jeng!! Apakah perlu Kolor Rangers mencarinya, ya jeng?" kata Kiba yang ikut bergosip.

"Wah, Kolor Rangers harus beraksi tuh, mencari Chouji!!" kata Shikamaru, salah satu _gossiper_ legenda yang desas-desusnya gosipnya selalu hot news.

"Eh, jeng, saya ini _gossiper_ yang termasuk baru nih jeng!! Kolor Rangers tuh apa ya? Mereka tinggal dimana?" mendadak seseorang muncul.

"Ah, Neji, ya jeng… Tumben Neji ikut gossiping bareng kita-kita ya jeng?" kata Kiba.

"Jeng…" kata Neji menunggu jawaban.

"Ah, Kolor Rangers adalah pahlawan pembela kebenaran pembasmi kejahatan yang mengatas namakan pemakaian kolor bertali dengan semboyannya, 'Tidak mungkin kolor kami melorot! Kolor kami hanya akan melorot jikalau talinya lepas!!' dan anggotanya adalah… (bla bla bla) 5 orang ini!!" jawab Shikamaru dengan nada cepat dan tinggi serta aksi gossip-nya yang melegenda.

"Tinggalnya? Tinggalnya? Dimana tinggalnya?" tanya Neji penasaran.

"Opo sih mau tau aja…" bisik Kiba ke Sasuke.

"Hmm… Hmm" balas Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Jeng, Kolor Rangers jelas tinggal di markasnya!!" kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Markasnya? Markasnya? Dimana markasnya?" tanya Neji lagi tambah penasaran.

"Hoo, orang dengan rasa ingin tau yang sangat keterlaluan…" bisik Kiba lagi.

"Ye-i!" balas Sasuke mengiyakan.

"Markasnya? Di Rumah Kontrakan Pak Oroari, mereka tinggal dan bermarkas di rumah kontrakan tersebut!!" jawab Shikamaru seperti biasa.

"Hoo, kalian tinggal di sana, ya…"

"Hu-um…" jawab Sasuke dan Kiba mengiyakan.

"Ok, selama ini aksi apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Neji lagi dan lagi yang benar-benar, keingin tahuannya keterlaluan.

"Yak, selama ini kami terus melawan kejahatan oleh monster asuhan musuh besar kami, Butho Ijo alias Hulk!! Monsternya misalnya… Monster pecut raksasa Jumbos, Monster bintang laut pink yang seperti di kartun anak-anak Pattar, (bla bla bla) mereka ini!!" jawab Kiba dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan irama yang tepat tancap.

"Jadi Jumbos dan Pattar anak buah Butho?? Siapa itu Butho??" begitulah pertanyaan Neji yang terus mencuat dari BIBIR nya.

"Begitulah, tadi kan udah dibilang, Butho musuh besar kami!!"

"Ok… Ok… Saya pulang dulu ya jeng, udah malam, makasih infonya ya jengs!!" akhirnya si Neji pun pulang.

"Aneh juga, biasanya kan Neji pendiam…"

-Senyap-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tuan, hamba Birdman menghadap," sahut sang 'pria bertopeng yang lengkap dengan kerudungnya'.

"Persilakan masuk…"

"Yang Mulia Ular, saya telah mencuri informasi seseorang, mengambilnya langsung, Tuan!" ujar Birdman yang barusan masuk.

"Begitu? Dari siapakah?"

"Dari salah satu teman Kolor Rangers yang ikut bergosip dengan para Kolor Rangers itu tuan!!" jawab Birdman lagi.

"Oh, ya? Bagaimana?"

"Begini, para Kolor itu tinggal di suatu Rumah Kontrakan, markasnya juga di sana, Tuan… Usut punya usut, katanya juga musuh besarnya namanya HULK?! alias Butho…"

"Aphuaaaa??? Siapa itu Butho?? Butho Ijo??" teriak "Pria" dengan keras sampai seluruh anak buahnya menutup kupingnya.

"Bahkan, Tuan, katanya Pattar dan Jumbos adalah anak buah Butho, Tuan!!"

"Edan... Jadi selama ini mereka tidak mengenalku? Apa Jumbos atau Pattar atau juga pasukan lainnya tidak mengatakan tentangku sama sekali?!"

"A-aaa…" geleng Birdman.

"Terkutuklah Bangsat Kolor itu…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hei Kolor Rangers!!" kata Pak Kapitan lewat telepon badut ala powerpuff.

"Di alun-alun muncul monster dengan gambar sebagai berikut, coba nyalakan komputer kalian!!" kata Pak Kapitan lagi.

"Waduh, komputernya udah di 'Shut Down'!! Nyalain dong, Lee!!" teriak Naruto sok _bossy_ gitu deh.

"Tunggu, lagi layar log on nih, passwordnya apa, lagi??"

"Isikan, de kolores rangeros."

-Teng tong tong, tengnong…- Begitulah suara windows xp yang normal jika sedang log on.

"Kalian lihat, Kolor Rangers?" kata Pak Kapitan meneruskan.

"Itu, kan? HULK?!!" teriak Kiba.

"Guruuu, bagaimana kami melawannya? Dia musuh besar kami!!" ujar Lee.

"Lee, aku sekarang bukan gurumu lagi, nak!! Aku sekarang jadi Kapten pasukan SDF (Self-defence Force)!!" jawab Pak Kapitan yang, usut punya usut, adalah guru Lee, Mr. Guy.

"Kalau begitu, ayo berangkat!!" kata Sasuke sok memimpin.

"Tapi kan, Kolor Zords sedang dalam perbaikan?" kata Itachi panik.

"Ah, yang pasti kita ditugaskan untuk itu!!" kata Lee sambil menunjuk layar bergambar Butho.

Maka, Sasuke sang Kolor Merah, Lee sang Kolor Biru, Naruto sang Kolor Kuning, Itachi sang Kolor Hitam, dan Kiba, sang Kolor putih… IN ACTION!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesampainya di sana, ternyata Butho berubah menjadi besaar sekali…

"Hei, Butho, hentikan itu!! Atas nama Kolor, kami akan menghukummu!!" teriak para Koloristi.

"Kalau hanya kolor, aku juga punya…" kata HULK.

"Jangan salah!! Kolor kami adalah Kolor Sakti!!"

"Oh ya? Sesakti apakah gerangan?"

"Tunggu!! Minta Time-out!! Kolor Rangers, waktunya diskusi (plus plus)!!" teriak Sasuke panik.

"Gimana ya? Gede gitu…" tanya Itachi kebingungan.

"Oh ya, gimana kalau aku mengerahkan para kagebunshin untuk melumpuhkannya, dengan kekuatan kolor yang berlimpah, aku bahkan bisa menciptakan 20000 bayangans!!" kata Naruto yang mulai berotasi eh berputar otaknya.

"Pintar!! Berarti kekuatan kolorku juga meningkatkan kekuatan chidoriku?!" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak, kolormu kan mewakili ilmu api, berarti tidak akan berpengaruh!!" kata Lee sok bijak.

"Ah!! Tak apa!! Jurus Uchiha adalah jurus api, jadi jurus apiku semakin kuat!!"

"Kenapa kalian tak memikirkan dari dulu?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Begitulah batas pemikiran manusia," kata Lee sok sok bijak sekali.

"Cepat!! Hajar si Butho!!" teriak Naruto yang telah berhasil menghentikan HULK.

"Ugh… Lepaskaan…"

"Ciaat… -bla bla bla- (mengucap berbagai nama jurus) no jutsu!!" Sasuke pun segera mengerahkan berbagai jurus api ampuhnya dan segera membakar Butho.

"Ugh… Oaah…" begitulah rintihan HULK.

Sembari terkapar dan terbakar, Lee, Itachi, dan Kiba mengeluarkan berbagai combo maut untuk menghajar Butho. Setelah menerima berbagai serangan, tubuh HULK semakin mengecil, akhirnya hanya lebih besar sedikit daripada besar manusia normal. Dan akhirnya api pun padam, lalu HULK bangkit kembali.

"Ciiaaat, ("Finishing move nih ceritanya.." pikirnya) 100x rasengan!!" Naruto pun mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya yaitu rasengan. Ditambah lagi dengan kekuatan Kolor Kuning yang mendukung kekuatan angin, maka diberikanlah embel-embel 100x.

Entah kebal atau pakai santet, HULK sepertinya tidak merasakannya. Tapi, kekuatan pemutar rasengan Naruto memutar "Kolor Panjang" (atau boxer seperti yang Kolor Rangers kenakan) sehingga lama-kelamaan boxer sang HULK pun robek. Mendadak…

-WUK WUK WUK- HULK pun akhirnya menjadi sebesar manusia normal dan tubuhnya menjadi agak gemukan. Tapi sepertinya itu tubuh yang pahlawan kita kenal…

"CHOUJI?!?!"

_Woah, ternyata sang HULK adalah Chouji. Berarti, selama ini Kolor Rangers telah salah paham tentang musuh yang selama ini mereka lawan. Apalagi, bagaimana cara Birdman memata-matai Kolor Rangers? Dan ternyata "Pria di atas Altar" bukanlah HULK, melainkan –yang sesuai Birdman panggil– "Yang Mulia Ular". Sepertinya "Pria Altar" tengah merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat, ditemani tangan kanannya, "Pria Bertopeng Yang Lengkap Dengan Kerudungnya". Bagaimana tindakan Kolor Rangers di saat krisis __seperti ini, apalagi mereka telah salah paham pada HULK. Simak episode mendatang__, Act 5 : Kolor Rangers On Their Spot!!_


End file.
